


Accidents Happen

by bountyhunterslut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bountyhunterslut/pseuds/bountyhunterslut
Summary: Jesse gets himself into trouble with his husband Kix when he went off on a midnight adventure with Hardcase, coming back needing some medical attention from Kix.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Kudos: 15





	Accidents Happen

It was around midnight, the dim lights of the halls outside the medical office lighting up a figure. Kix sat at his desk, rubbing his tired eyes and taking a sip of his now cold coffee. He couldn't sleep, so instead he decided to catch up on paperwork for some patients of his. Kix was also awaiting his beloved husband Jesse, who he was going to tear a new one for staying out late with the others. Kix wasn't stupid, he knew Jesse was going out to hang out with probably Hardcase or Fives, his husband couldn't hide things well. 

For a brief moment, Kix managed to doze off. Only to be rudely awaken by a sheepish knock on his office door. Kix startled awake, looking up at the door to see Jesse, with a guilty look on his dirt covered face. Sighing, the medic stood from his chair and shuffled firefly to the door. Jesse stood aside as the door opened, seeing the face of a very tired and unhappy Kix. "Yeah, I know you snuck out again love." Kix murmured with a slight glare, looking over his disheveled husband. "I'm sorry Kix sweetheart, Hardcase offered for me to go-" Jesse was cut off when Kix grabbed him by the wrist, making the trooper sit on a examination table. "You big idiot, you went off doing maker knows what, then you come back covered in cuts!" Kix scolded.

"Oh honey, it's not that-" Cut off once again, Jesse hissed at the sting of disinfectant being rubbed into each cut. "No excuses Jesse, no more late night adventures like this. You worry me, Jesse." Kix grumbled, gently cleaning each and every cut despite his cranky attitude. Sighing, Jesse cupped Kix's cheek and pulled him close into a kiss. The medic sighed against his husbands lips, wrapping his arms around Jesse's broad shoulders. Kix pulled away for a moment, panting "Don't scare me like that again love..." Jesse chuckled huskliy with a small grin "Yes sir..." 

//Kix lightly smacked Jesse over the head, scowling "I'm not kidding Jesse, do that kriffing stuff one more time I'll-"\\\


End file.
